TsukiLong Lost Sister
by TsukiUzumaki16
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Kakashi come back from a mission when they hear a cry for help. When the girl begs for them to help heal her friend they find things that are unusal. Could this girl but connected to Naruto?  suck at summuries better one inside.
1. Chapter 1: Girls in the Woods

Hey guys! I do apoligize for not updating at all! School started and all that crap so... yeah...  
Anyway, this story idea came to me at school.  
I must tell you now that the character I'm intrducing is the main character in a manga I'm creating, I thought she fit this role perfectly. So you guys get to see a sneak peak of a manga that might be released! Enjoy!

Long Summary- Naruto has deffeated Pain and the village is completely redone. Everything is perfect and how it should be, but on a mission, Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Kakashi, come across teenage girl screaming for help. When the girl takes them to her friend who has been badly injered. Naruto and the team deside to take her back to the village, but who is this girl?  
And is she connected to Naruto somehow?

Disclaimer- ovesly I dont own Naruto.

Tsuki-Long Lost Sister Chapter 1: Girls in the Woods Naruto POV

Me, Lee, Sakura and Kakashi jumped through the trees of the Land of Fire's forest. We had just got done doing a mission in a small town that was having a problem with a deadly gang, we took them down easily, one guy actully surendered when he reconised me, the Kyuubi's Juncuriki. Lady Tsunade really should get that I'm not some weakling! I deffeated Pain for christs sake! She was driving me nuts, saying little missions are all I can handle right now. Right. Sure I'm still alittle tired from the battle, but I'm no baby.

"Naruto?" someones voice broke my consentration, I nearly hit my head on a tree branch. Then I realised that it was Bushy Bows was the one who spoke.

"What is it, Bushy Bows?" I asked inoied.

"Somethings bothering you. I can tell, its in your eyes."

I sighed, "Naw, I'm good." I smilied and gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled and nodded and turned his head back to the trees.

I looked at the quickly passing trees, remembering the battle with Pain. I remembered my converstion with the 4th Hokage, who turnd out to be my father. I smiled, remebering his words.

"HELP! Someone please help!" a voice yelled.

"Kakashi?" I asked, wondering if we should help.

Kakashi seemed to have heard as well but he was susoipuse, "It could be a trap."

"Please, someone!" the voice pleaded.

I grouned and jumped to the ground and ran in the dirction of the voice. I heard the others behind me.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at me.

I gulped but kept running. I suddenly burst into a clearing filled with white flowers. Two people, one keeling on the ground with their back to me, the other was lying on the ground. I could tell from where I stood that the two people were girls, the one kneeling looked fine,but the one on the ground seemed unconcious, and had a deep head wound.  
I ran the the girls, "Whats going on?" I asked standing over them.

The girl kneeling looked up at me, her hair was a deep brown and her eyes were, too, tears feel from her eyes and you could tell she was scared. She only seemed to be 16 or 18.

"Oh thank god!" she jumped up and hugged me. I stood surprised for a minute gwaking. She let go of me and stared deep in my eyes.

"You must help me! My friend is badly hurt. I tried to heal her but I'm out of chakara. Please help." she pleaded.

I stared at the unconcious girl. Her hair was hair was surprisingly almost my shade of blonde. She was covered head to toe in wounds and cuts, in some places the skin was completely gone, "Yeah I can see that."

"But will y-"

"NARUTO!"

The girl was cut off my a loud voice, one I'd know anywhere. Sakura.

I turned to see her storming in to the clearing, her fist was clenched and ready. I backed up with my hands in front of me.

"W-wait Sakura! Its n-not what you think!"

To late. Sakura charged right me and her fist struck me in the cheek sending me to fly backwards a few feet away. I sat on my bum rubbing my cheek. I looked up to see her coming for me agian.

I put my hands up and looked away. But nothing hit me. I looked up surprised to see the girl crying earlyer was in front of me arms outstrched, protecting me.

"Stop! Dont hurt him!" she yelled at Sakura. Sakura stood dumbfounded at the girl, but put her fist down.

"Were you the one yelling?" Sakura asked.

The girl put her arms down and nodded, "Yes. Me and my friend were in a fight and my friend got badly hurt. I'd heal her myself, but I'm completely out of chakara." the girl swayed alittle.

"I see that. Wait! Your a medical ninja?" Sakura asked surprised.

The girl nodded, "Please help me."

"She is a fairly bad state, Sakura. But I dont't think its anything you can't handle." Lee said examining the girl.

Sakura walked to the uncousous girl and examined her. The girl, inspit her weak state, ran over to the girl. I fallowed rubbing my cheek.

Kakashi came in and stood over us and looked the girl up and down, "Who exactly did you run in to?"

The girl shook her head, "I dont know. Two men in black clouks with red clouds on them."

All of us froze, we knew who they were.  
"The Akatsuki." I spat the word.

"Akatsuki?" the girl asked. She looked at me confused.

"They are a orginision, who's only goal is to collect jinuriki, hosts of tailed beasts." Kakashi explined.

Shock crossed her face and she gulped loudly.

"Its unordinary for them to attack anyone who isn't a jinuriki." Kakashi said sounding suspicus.

The girl seemed to be sweating hard. Her eyes were as wide as tennis balls. If this girl tells lies, shes not very good at it.

Kakashi just stared at the girl and she just got more and more nurvous.

I looked down at the girl Sakura was healing, all her wounds were healed but the missing skin was still slowly coming back. I looked up at Sakura, she seemed deep in consentration she also seemed to be struggling.

"Hey. Sakura. You ok?" I asked. Everyone took their eyes off the girl to look at Sakura. I heard the girl sigh softly next to me.

Sakura grunted alittle, "Yeah. I havent healed anything like this sense the time you fought Orchimaru." Sakura said looking at me.

I sighed and looked at the ground remembering when Captine Umuto told me it was me who hurt Sakura while I was in the nine tails state. But why would this girl have similer wounds as me?

The girl's breath speed up alittle and I felt her eyes on me.

"Ugh..." a light voice groaned.

We all gasped and looked at the girl on the ground. Sakura was still trying to heal the last bit of missing skin that covered her face. Her eyes opened slightly, but just enough that I could tell that her eyes were a bright blue. Her head flopped to the side facing the girl next to me.

"S-shizu? A-are they gone?" she asked softly.

The girl who's name was Shizu nodded and smiled in relife, a tear slid down her cheek, "yes they're gone."

The girl smiled slightly, "I kicked butt, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. You kicked ass." Shizu said. I was surrprised to hear the girl swear.

The girl laughed. Then sighed and fainted. Sakura sighed to and seemed to fall forward alittle. Lee caught her.

"Whoa. Sakura, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just exausted." she reasured him. He nodded and let her go.

Shizu looked at Sakura, "Will she be ok?"

Sakura plased her hand on her head and nodded, "Yeah," she smiled, "she's just tired. She should wake up tommaro."

Shizu sighed.

"I say you and the girl come to the village and rest up for the night. I doubt you want to sleep out here." Kakashi said.

"Yes please. I'd love that."

Kakashi nodded started for the trees. Sakura started picking up the girl but slipped.

I caught her this time, "Sakura, let me carry her. You've done enough." I said trying to be polite.

"Back off, Naruto, I can carry her." And with that she through the girl on her back and jumped in the trees after Kakashi, Lee fallowed after her.

"Is that girl always so pissy?" Shizu asked.

I laughed alittle, "You have no idea." I looked at her, "Can you run, or would you like me to carry you?" I wanted to be polite.

She shook her head, "I may look tired, but I'm not weak. Just lead the way and I'll fallow." she said.

I smiled, "Alright just fallow me." I gave her a thumbs up, and jumped into the trees.

She laughed. "Your just like her." I think I heared her say. But I shrugged and continued going.

So this is it. Its not that good but it'll get way better! I love to hear your comments, good and bad! lol! yes my spelling an't good nither is my grammer, but I'm useing spell check so some might not get checked right or what ever.  
the next chapter should be up today or tommaro.


	2. Chapter 2: Why is shehe like me?

Hey guys, I Know i said I'd update on this the next day but that didnt happen huh?  
lol Anyway here's the next chapter, so for spelling mistakes in advance.

Dont own naruto.

Tuski-Long lost sister Chapter 2. Why is she/he like me?  
Naruto and Tsuki POV

Naruto POV.

We finally arrived in Konaha after about two hours, the two men at the gate asked us who the girls were. We told them who Shizu was but she refused to tell us who the other girl was for some reason.  
Kakashi told us to go to the hospitle while he went off to report to Lady Tusanade. While we walked to the hospital Shizu was very quite, she seemed alittle nervous as she chewed on her lip.  
"I need one room please." Sakura said urgently as we entered the hospital.

The girl at the counter nodded and ran off somewhere. She was back in no time flat with a bed. Sakura plased the girl on the bed and fallowed the nurse to the room. Once we reached the room Sakura turned to me and Lee.

"Out!" she yelled.  
I was confused, but out of the couner of my eye I saw Lee leave pretty quick. I watched him leave and turned back to Sakura and she pushed me rughly out the door. I flew back and hit the wall. The other nurses looked at me surprised as I rubbed my head. I got up and crossed my arms annoyed.

"Well that was rude. Why did she push me out?" I mummbled.

"Naruto?" a voice called to my left. I looked to see Tsunade and Kakashi walking to me.  
"Ah! Gandma Tsunade!" I walked to her with my arms behind my head.

She crossed her arms and stared at me, "So you got that bandits handled?" she asked.

"Sure did. Some ran off like little girls, but we got them too." I said smiling.

She smiled alittle at me, "good. Kakashi told me that you found two girls in the woods and brought them back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Good thing I did too. They were pretty banged up, well one of them was." I looked back at the closed door where the girls were.

"They in there?" she asked notising my stare.

I looked at her, "Yeah, I hope the other girl is ok, she was pretty bad." I said sounding alittle worried.

Grandma Tsunade notised this, "How bad are we talking about?"

"Well sh-"

The door opened suddenly and the nurse exited and notised us, she bowed at Tsunade, "you may go in now." She walked off after that. Tsunade walked into the room and me and Kakashi fallowed.

Sakura had her hair back in a mini pony tail and was looking over a clipbord, Shizu was stareing at the girl on the bed who was hooked to a I.V. and had a few bandges.

"Sakura." Tsunade said getting her attention.  
Sakura looked up and atamaticly started giving Tsunade information, "she has a few broken bones, but thats only the worse of it. I was able heal her at the perfect time."

Tsunade nodded and walked to the girl and looked her up and down. I walked to the bed as well, and stared at the girl. I just couldn't get over how she had the same wounds as me. It was weird.  
Tsuki POV

I was in pain. Eveywhere hurt like mad. I was in a confertable place though. The ground was soft. I felt something on my wrists and neck, it felt weird. And I could hear voices, faintly but I could hear them. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I groaned.

The voices stopped for a second but they started up again and I could hear better, clearer.

"Tell us what happened, begining to end." a strict sounding woman said.

"I-I'd rather wait tell she wakes up. She knows more then me." I'd know that voice anywhere. Shizu. What was she doing?

"Them tell us what you do know and she can fill in later when she wakes up." a boyish voice said.

"I- don't-" I heard Shizu sigh, "Fine. I'll tell you what I know but nothing more." I was surprised, Shizu didn't give up easly.

"Go on then." the woman said.

I heard Shizu sigh again then she bagan. "Me and my friend went traveling three months ago couse our home town was destroyed by two men in black cloaks with red clouds."  
I was confused. I was Shizu telling them this?

The woman spoke again, "Ah. The akatsuki. Were there others who escaped with you?"  
"No. We were the only ones who escaped unnotised. But we went from town to town trying to find some place to stay. But those so called akatsuki kept being where ever we were. So I desided that we go to this place that was friendly. From the stories I heard, a young man pertected it from the most horrible man who had distroyed it. But he stopped him."

"Ah! You must be talking about Naruto here! He was the one who defeated Pain. He saved the village." A boy said with alittle to much excitment.

"Thats right. Naruto Uzumaki, he's the one." Shizu said.

I heard a somewaht nervous laugh. "Thats me! Naruto Uzumaki at your serviose!"

"Oh shut up, idiot!" I heard loud smack and 'ouch!'.

Wait a minute. Uzumaki? Why did that sound famaliar?

"We decided that was the best idea and we got supplies and headed off. We spent three weeks traveling when the two akatsuki men showed up again. My friend got angry and took off after them I helped fight them off but I got knocked out by one that had a two faces. Next thing I knew I woke up next to her and she was covered in wounds, no skin on her at all! I tried to heal her but I had no charkra to do so. Not knowing what to do I started screaming for help. I screamed for hours, my trout hurt. Then Naruto showed up. I was so relived!" Shizu's voice was happy.

"I see. Do you have any idea why they were after you?"

"No."  
The room was quite. I felt slightly stronger so I tried opening my eyes. When they opened the room I was in lite but not to bright.

"Shizu?" I called out, trying to get up. I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me down. I looked at the person. Her hair was pink, weird, and her eyes were green. She had a smile.  
"I recamend you don't move." she said.

I agreed since I was still hurting. "Shizu?" I called again.

"Right here." she said. I looked over to her and smiled.

"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it hurts alittle though." I said wincing as my right arm started hurting.

"Thats a releaf."

"Yeah. Where am I?" asked looking at my surroundings. There was a large window with white curtions, and the walls were white, too.

"Your in Konaha Hospital." the same woman as before said appearing on my left. She was blond and her hair was in pigtails. She seemed nice. But what I couldn't get over was how big she was. Not big as in fat, but big as in her chest was pretty large. I looked away quickly not wanting to be rude.  
"Wait. Konaha? We made it Shizu?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. Thanks to Naruto, with out him we'd still be in the woods now, and you'd still be hurt."

"Naruto?"

"Thats me, miss!" I boy with blond hair apeared next to the pink haired girl. He had three black whisker like marks on his cheeks and he had bright blue eyes. Oddly enough he had the same hair and eyes as me.

"Oh. Thank you, Naruto." I smiled at him, "from what I over heard Shizu didn't introduce me. My name's Tsuki Maki." (a.n. Take uzumaki and take the uzu out of it and you have Maki! lol hope you get it.)

Back to Naruto POV!

Tsuki Maki? Weird. She was pretty hyper in ways, inspit her ingeries. She looked up at Tsunade.

"I also over heard Shizu tell you about us." She said.

"Yes. If you can fill us in with anything that you know please tell us." Tsunade said staring at Tsuki hard.

"Shizu pretty much summed it up actully."

"What about the akatsuki, anything you know about them being after you?"

Tsuki looked down and bit her lip. After a moment she looked up to Shizu. Shizu shrugged then spoke.

"Go ahead, I think its best." she said.

I was so confused but listened intently, wanting to know.

"I think I might know. You see, we traveled here for anther reason other then needing a place to go. I was told a boy named Naruto Uzumaki was just like me and he was the person I needed to find," I flinched at my name alittle, why would I be the person Tsuki needed to find?

"I wanted to know why and they told me he too as a jinchuuriki... like me." Tsuki whispered the last part but we all heard her.

"Your a jinchuuriki?" I exclaimed.

"That explains how long it took to heal your wounds." Sakura said.

I got it finally. The reason she was wounded like that was cause of the tailed beast withen her. I clenched me teeth and grasped my jacket where the seal was on my stoamache. She to had indor the same pain as me, as Gaara. It made me mad and sad at the same time.

"Yes, I am. I was shocked but also happy to know there was some eltse like me and I was desprite to find the boy." She looked up at me with happy blue eyes. Her face was happy, and I knew exactly how she felt.

"Me and Shizu searched for the town called Konaha. A taveling man told us we were close one day and we started ranning in the dirction he told us to go. Not long after, we ran into the Akastsuki. Shizu and I were sick of them stalking us so we demaned them to tell us. One of them pointed at me and called me, 'five tails'," "Five tails, huh?" I interuputed. Everyone looked at me. I looked at Tsuki deeply.

"Yes, I am the jinchuuriki of the five tails. What about you, Naruto? Which one are you?" she asked. Her face was sad, but her eyes were excited, like it was nice to finally talk to some one like herself.

"The nine-tails, I'm the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails." I said.

Tsuki's eyes widened, "Nine? The Kyuubi?"

I nodded. She shook her head, "Wow, that must be hard to control." she whispered to herself.

I laughed, "Yeah." I was about to tell her, 'you don't know the half of it!' but them I rethought that and relized she mostly likely did.

"Please continue, Tsuki." Tsunade said, looking at me annoyed. I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

"Right. Anyway, they started attacking us. We defended ourselves but when two face knocked out Shizu, I-I lost it." Tsuki looked down, "I don't remeber anything after that." she said, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"You defently lost it." Shizu said. Everyone stared at her and she contiuned, "She suddenly got a rainbow like charakra surrounding her entire body. It took a form that resembled a wolf. But then something happened I'd never seen when being with her. Her skin just teared off her and disolved. The form of the wolf had three tails, but thats all I saw when I finally fainted." Shizu seemed to be scared alittle.

"Thats what happened to me?" Tsuki was shocked, "How did I get control? I don't remember anything!" She put her hands on her head and pulled at her blond hair. She was shaking worse then a leaf in a wind strom.

I grabbed her hands and pulled them from her head. "Hey stop it!" I yelled at her. She looked up at me with not blue eyes but yellow, with black slits for a puple. I stared shocked at her, but it felt fimailler. Some of her tailed beast chakara was slipping through, I could feel it.

I snapped out of it and grasped her hands harder, "Tsuki, listen to me." I said hard, staring deeply at her.

Her moulth opened and her both the incerers on top and bottom grew to sharp points.

I ground my teeth together, "Tsuki! Force it back! Tell it that it can't control you! Don't let it take on control!" I yelled at her.

"I-I can't!" She yelled back at me.

"You can!"

"Naruto, move back!" Shizu grasped Tsuki's wrists over my hands when I didn't move. She force her face right in front of Tsuki. I let go in surprise. I backed up and stared at Shizu whisper "Shihai suru." And white light flashed across her eyes then Tsuki's. Atamaticly Tsuki calmed down and her eyes turned back to blue. Tsuki callapsed on her pillow and whispered, "Thanks, Shizu." before fainting. Shizu stepped back and started to fall back, Kakashi caught her before anything happened.

I stared completely shocked, but I wasn't the only one. The whole room was as quite as darkness.

I finally spoke out, "W-what did you do?"

Kakashi put Shizu on the couch and she put her hand to her head, "Shihai Suru no jutsu. It's a special jutsu a man taught me to control her tailed beast.  
I've had to use it more often lately, and its really takes alot of chakra to do so. I just used what I got back."

"So your saying that she's lost control more the useal?" Kakashi asked.

Shizu nodded. "I rarely used it once I learned it, but once we got to the forest to find Konaha, every little thing that mad her mad or frustated, caused her to lose it."

"So she's losing her abilitly to keep it controled. Shizu, where is her seal?" Tsunade asked.

"Her left shoulder." Shizu said grasping her head.

I fallowed Tsunade to Tsuki. She pulled the clothing covering her shoulder down just enough to see the seal on her shoulder. Tsunade examined it for a short second then looked at me sharply.

"Naruto pull up your shirt." she said.

"What!" I was surprised at Tsunade's demand, "What for?"

"Just do it, Naruto!" She yelled.

"Why!"

Sakura yelled at me, "Don't ask qestions, and do what she says, IDIOT!"

I gulped and blushed as I unzipped my jacket and pulled my shirt up alittle ways.

"More, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

I blushed harder and pulled it up more. Tsunade walked over to me and examined my stomache. I looked down to see her touch the seal mark on my stomache. She then went back to Tsuki. She nodded as I pulled down my shirt.

"I see. Her seal is fading."

"What?" I walked over to see Tsuki's shoulder. Tsunade was right, the seal was faded, it was more of a gray color then my dark black.

"This isn't good. I fear if it fades anymore the beast could escape."

I looked at her shocked, then I looked at Tsuki, she seemed more peacefull now that Shizu got control of her.

"If we don't do something. Both her and Konaha could be in danger."

So theres Chapter 2! I tried to fix my spelling mistakes and grammar, I hope its better then chapter 1. Tell next time! 


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and Ramen

Mahaha im evil! lol I'm sorry I haven't updated at all on anything. School is being pretty tough on me. Any way enjoy :D

Disclaimer- dont own Naruto blah blah blah could care less about the words im saying... lol

Claimer- I do own Tsuki and Shizu, they are my made up OC's. :D

Tsuki- Long Lost Sister Chap. 3 Nightmares and Ramen

Tsuki POV

"Five-tails, this can be easy, or hard. Your choice."

"I'd rather die then go with you, smurf face." I yelled at the blue faced man who oddly resembled a shark.

"Oh. We plan on that." he said, a redicules smirk on his face.

I could feel the anger seeping through every bone in my body like a raging river, I wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

Suddenly Shizu appeared at my side, she put her hands together in a consentrated hand sign, "Why don't you just leave quitely, and no one has to get hurt."  
it wasn't a qestion, it was an order.

I felt my teeth and nails grow to sharp points, I growled at the two men in front of me.

Out of no where a shark made of water flew out and smacked Shizu, she flew back and hit the large pine behind her. I heard her gasp as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Shizu!" I screamed and ran to her side. She was gasping for air, she grabbed my arm and stared at me hard, "don't lose it, Tsuki. You don't need that power to win. Your stronger then that." she said observing my teeth.

"Easy for you to say." I smiled at her. She nodded and got to her feet, she quickly did a few hand signs and yelled "Ice daggers no jutsu!" her hands shot out in front of her and ice formed into two long daggers. She grabbed them in mid air and threw them in perfect speed and percision at the two men. The one who had a face split into green and pure black steped in front of the shark one and closed the venise fly trap-like thing around him to block the daggers, they shattered on impact. All this happened in a matter of ten seconds.

Shizu stood there stunned as another water shark appeared and charged right for her.

"Shizu! Watch out!"

I was to late. The water shark slammed into Shizu for a second time, but this time the shark closed its moulth over Shizu's head, making her unable to breathe.

"Shizu!" I yelled trying to get to her but I felt preasure on my ankles. I looked down to see two vein like tentalcles attached to my ankles pulling me towards the two men.

I quickly made three hand signs and yelled, "wolf claws no jutsu!" my nails grew to three inches, I sliced them agenst the viens, they snapped instently and I ran over to Shizu, my wolf claws shortened to normal langth.

Shizu was struggling under the water. I tried to pull the shark off but my hands just slipped into the water. I saw Shizu's eyes close and her struggling stopped, she didn't move.

The water shark splashed down, soaking her. Shizu laid without moving. I put my hand on her face, it was wet and cold. I growled, low and filled with anger. I felt my teeth and nails grow again as hatered rashed through me. I felt the Houkou's chakra form around my body, power was at my finger tips and every cell in my body wanted the two men to know and fear that fact. I turned to the men and growled at them, loud.

"Finally. Some action!" the shark one said, that smirk still plastered on his lips.

I fell on my hands, nails digging into the ground. I was losing it, but I didn't care, I wanted them to see power. I wanted them to feel pain. I gave in to the Houkou, and smiled as more power filled me.

I gasped suddenly as horrible pain enveloped me making me double over, clutching the ground in agony. It felt like some one was letterly pulling my skin off. I screamed as I sat straight up. I breathed hard, grabbing the clothing above my heart. Sweat was pouring down my face in tiny beads.

I sat there trying to remember where I was, then my mind cleared alittle and I remembered I was in Konaha hospital. A minute passed before two people rushed through the door, they ovesily heard my screams.

I reconised them instenly, Shizu and the pink haired girl who had pushed me down the last time I woke up.

"Is everything ok? I heard you screaming." the pink haired girl asked. I felt Shizu come to my right side and grab my hand.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." I said breathing deeply.

She nodded, "You've been out a long time. A week almost." she looked over a clipboard as she said this.

My eyes shot wide open and I sat straight up again, "A week! Ow!" I grabbed my right arm as my fast movements sent pain through my whole arm, though the pain seemed to come mostly from my shoulder.

The pink haired girl came over to me and checked my bandages.

She laughed, "I'm not surprised. Your wounds and boken bones are perfectly healed."

I wasn't surprised either, I healed faster then a normal human. Shizu had told me this when I broke my arm while chasing a woman's cat up a tree, the arm healed two weeks after being bandged.

"Does this mean I get to leave and eat real food?" my stomache growled, backing up my qestion.

"Yeah. But take it easy, okay? Your still pretty weak."

I nodded. She unwrapped my bandages and took off the casts on my left arm and right leg. After she was done she left the room for me to change. Shizu helped me out of the bed and to the closet where my clothes were hung neatly. I slowly pulled them on while Shizu sat on the bed reading some manga book a boy had left. My outfit was a very flasky kinda ninja outfit. I had a fishnet tanktop underneth a purple tank top that had a cut on the front that started below my upper chest and went all the way down with white thigh lanth shorts. I also had fish net arm warmers and knee langth black ninja boots. I wore my kuni and shuriken bag on my right leg like any other ninja, but Shizu was differnt, she liked wearing her's on her right shoulder. I tied my ninja headband around my neck and looked in the mirror. My headband had a wolf's paw engraved in the metal, sence Shizu and I's home was Land of the Wolves. It made me sad to know that me and Shizu were the only ones left from that land.

I pushed the thought aside and turned to Shizu and grabbed her arm, "Come on. If I don't eat real food I think I'll faint again."

Shizu laughed and hugged me, "Merrr."

"Merrr."

We left the hospital after I signed myself out. The pink haired girl reminded me to take it easy and I waved her off.

"Well. If I've been out a week, so you must know where some of the good restrants are." I said looking around as we passed large buildings and kids playing in the streets.

"I do. There's this really good reman shop just down here. Naruto took me there while you were out and they're pretty good." she replied pointing at the small building just a few feet away.

"Well lead the way! The ramen is awaiting!"

She laughed and pulled me into the small shop that read 'Irechraku's Ramen Shop' outside. The shop had five chairs lined up in front of a long table with a older looking man and a young woman behind it.

"Welcome! What will ya like?" the old man said as we sat down.

"I'll have your beef ramen." Shizu said without looking at the menu.  
He nodded and turned to me. I looked the menu over, "Um, I'll have your pork ramen with extra toppings. And make that a double please."

The old man laughed, "Well you sure remind me of someone I know pretty well. Naruto gets the same thing almost every time."  
"Naruto?" he was comparing me to Naruto?

"Hey, Old Man!" a boy's voice said sounding excited.

"Well speak of the devil! Same as always Naruto?"

I turned to see the boy that I had searched all over for. Naruto. He had his hands in his pockets as he entered, he took a seat next to me, but he didn't seem to notise who I was.

"You don't even have to ask you know." Naruto laughed puting his elbows on the table looking completly comfertable.

The man smiled and turned around to get to work on the ramen and Naruto looked over at me and he jumped.

"Whoa! Your the girl from the hospital!" he yelled.

I jumped at his outburst, but laughed afterwards, "of course its me. Who eltse would I be?"

He laughed too, "Well I bearly notised, ya. Your not covered in bandages. So Sakura let you out? Thats surprising, she'd never let me go, even if I was totaly healed."

"Who's Sakura?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, thats right, you've been out for a week now. You don't know anybody yet. Sakura is the girl with pink hair and green eyes."

"Oh. She's really nice." I said. I was trying to be polite, I didn't want people thinking bad of me.

Suddenly both Naruto and Shizu broke into laughter. I jumped again and was totaly confused.  
"Just wait tell you really get know her. That was just her goody nice girl nurse side." Naruto said smirking.

"Yeah. She totaly pissy. Don't get on her bad side if you know whats good for you." Shizu warned laughing.

I was still confused but let it slide.

"Order's up!" the old man said puting the ramen on the table.

I stared at the steaming bowl of ramen in front of me, it was perfectly made and huge! My moulth watered.

"All right!" Naruto yelled alittle to loud, but I didn't really notise my hand was reaching for the cup of chopsticks but I met another hand there.

Me and Naruto looked up at each other. I blushed slightly, embaressed, and pulled my hand back.

He laughed, "here." he handed me a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks," I smiled and took them. I pulled them apart and dug in, not careing about how hot it was, just wanting to have real food down my stomache.

I started slurping down noodles like my life depended on it. Before I knew it the bowl was empty. I frowned at my bare bowl and then desided I desevered it and held up the bowl.

"Seconds, please?"  
"Seconds, please?"

Huh. I turned over to Naruto and was shocked to see he had his arms out stereched with an empty ramen bowl in his hands.

"Wow. Looks like I got my self a second Naruto." the old man said taking our bowls and filling them with more noodles.

"Huh. I've never meet someone eat a double ramen as fast as me before. You must be seriously hungry." Naruto said sounding shocked.

Before I could answer him Shizu laughed, "Are you kidding? You should see how much ramen this girl inheals everyday! Its all she eats!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! She could eat fifty double ramens a day if she wanted to. In fact, I think she did." Shizu laughed. She wasn't lying though, I was a ramenaholic.

The old man laughed with Shizu as he placed out ramen in front of us, "Sounds just like Naruto. He's come in here everyday since he was five."

Naruto laughed and dug into his ramen right away, slurping it down the same way I did. I wondered what it looked like when we had been eating it at the same time. I smiled and ate mine too, but I slowed down to enjoy the flavor.

About an hour and a half of eating ramen, Naruto had finished his tenth bowl and I was on my eleventh. Hey could you blame me? Me and Shizu split the bill and put the money on the counter geting up.

"Thanks for the ramen! I deffently be coming back." I said waving.

"Please do!" the man said waving back.

Naruto fallowed us out, puting his arms behind his head.

"So... Tsuki?" Naruto asked looking at me, "how long you been looking for me?"

"Huh?" I stumbled alittle, the way he said 'looking for me' made me sound like a stalker.

"Well you said you and Shizu had been looking for me before you lost it back at the hospital. I was just wondering how long you've been searching." he said this in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Oh. Well, me and Shizu were staying at this town were Shizu knew this old man lived. When we found him he atamaticly knew I was a jinchuriki. I don't know how he knew but he just grabbed my shoulders and said, "your not alone, child. I know the perfect place for you to go." I was confused at his words and I asked him what he was talking about. "Your a jinchuriki. A holder of one of the tailed beasts. I see it in your eyes that your scared, lost. I know a village four days from here. A boy lives there by the name Naruto Uzumaki, he is like you, child. A jinchuriki." I was shocked and happy at the same time. All that was running though my head was, "I'm not alone." After staying with man for a day we left in the direction he pointed out to us. We walked for a long time, asking every person we ran into where to keep going. It was also in the days we were traveling that I started losing control over myself."

I looked down at the ground, remembering all the times I was so close to hurting Shizu.

I looked up to Naruto. He was staring at me with curiousity all over his face so I continued.

"Every tiny little thing that me mad or sad made me lose it. The Five Tail's power would seep through me, taunting me, telling me to set him free." I paused to shiver slightly. The image of the beast scared me to death, "I was lucky to have Shizu. Before we left the old man's home he taught her some old jutsu that used to calm jinchurikis'. We lost lots of time in our search because the jutsu knocks you out after its used on you, so I spent alot of time unconsious on the ground."

"Yeah. That jutsu also takes alot out of me, too. It takes great chakra control to be able to to preform the jutsu without being knocked out yourelf." Shizu cut in.

"Sorry." I apoligized. I felt bad about it, and it seemed like there was nothing I could do.

"Hey don't worry about it. Lets just be happy it turned out like this! We're alive an't we?" Shizu asked hugging me from the side. I didn't hug her back, I was trying to keep myself in check.

"Yeah! And Lady Tsunade has been researching like crazy to find a way to help you out. We haven't gotten far, but we are working on it, belive me." Naruto gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Wait, what do you mean help me?" I asked.

"Well, when Shizu got control of you and you knocked out, Lady Tsunade wanted to check out your seal. She found out that your seal is fading, and that can be very serious." he said.

I stopped walking. I realized we were in some type of training park, trees were all around us and kuni dummies lined up agenst pratice trees.

"My seal is fading? Is that possible?"

"Apperently. And we need to find out how fix it so the beast doesn't try to escape." Shizu said.

I was shaking like a leaf in a wind storm. The beast could escape? What would happen if it does?

Naruto notised my shaking, "hey, don't worry about it. You can count on us, kay?"

I looked up at Naruto. His smiling face held comfert and reasurance. It was hard not to smile around him, and thats just what I did. I put a small smile on my face and nodded, "Kay." I couldn't put my finger on it but he seemed just to fimilar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

End! Wow cant belive its finished! I hope you guys can forgive me for being late on updates. Grades are kicking me in the butt right now and its hard to get free time.  
Anyway... Leave reviews cause I love hearing from you! And I promise to have a chapter up again soon :D I also apoligize for spelling and grammer misstakes, I write my chapters in 'notepad' so its not the best qulity in the world. :-P Also for ppl who are wondering, 'Merrr' is a little made word in me and my friends made up languge, it just simply means 'i love you' in a family or friendship type a way.  
p.s. If you guys would like to see what Tsuki and Shizu look like, you can go to DeviantART and visit my account, Tsukidemonwolf, and cheak out a picture I drew of 'em! It will help you get a good idea of what the characters look like.:-D 


End file.
